A New Family
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: JJ left the BAU and is now working with NCIS. What happens when the two teams come face to face with a case they are working? Did I mention JJ didn't say goodbye? Derek Morgan followed her together they started a new life. Full sumary inside. JJ/Morgan.
1. Preface

_Special Agent Jareau_

_Hotch_

This was defiantly not meant to happen. She walked away from the BAU so she wouldn't be reminded of him and yet they show up just when her life was getting back to normal.

_JJ, it's good to see again._

_And you._

Was she lying or was she happy to see them again. They had been her life for 4 years before everything changed and somehow she had walked away from the people she called family.

_JJ?_

_I'm sorry Pen._

_Let's go Pen, she lost the right to have anything to do with us when she walked out of our lives and ruined the family we once had. Oh and JJ, you didn't have to take Derek with you._

So Emily was pissed at her for walking away. Would she have done the same thing if she were in JJ's shoes? JJ knew she would have. And as for Derek. He chose to follow. JJ didn't make him choose. He chose for himself.

_COMING SOON (:_

Summary: JJ walked out on her life with the BAU after her husband was killed in an accident while he was serving in Iraq. She left her old 'family' behind and started a new one. She got a job at NCIS as an agent so what happens when she becomes face to face with her old 'family'?


	2. Leaving

LEAVING

JJ took one last look around her office. It was 2 am and no one from the team was still there so she had it all to herself. She picked up her bag and pulled out the letter she had written to the team. She sat it on her desk and walked out into the squad room. She smiled at the many memories she had there. For 4 years they had been her family but now it was time to move on and spend more time with her REAL family.

JJ walked towards the elevators. She took one last look around the office and then walked away from her life. She still didn't know if she really wanted to completely walk away but she knew she had to do it to spend time with her grieving kids. Loosing her husband had really put things in perspective for her. She worked too much and didn't get enough time with her 5 gorgeous kids.

Even if JJ wanted to take it back it was too late as she had handed her resignation into Strauss just 6 days ago. Everything had been sorted and no matter how hard Strauss tried to get JJ to stay she was always turned down. JJ only had one request as she wanted to have a clean break, and that one request was that no one would know about her leaving. Strauss had agreed as long as JJ worked one last case with the team. JJ had agreed and the case had ended early then expected and now, she was leaving.

CM

Derek Morgan pulled his car into his parking space and was surprised when JJ's car wasn't in her spot. Maybe she was late because the kids had decided to go back to school early. Morgan kept telling himself this but deep down he knew it was something more. He had become quiet close to JJ after Thomas (her husbands) death. He had spent a lot more time with her and the kids.

Morgan walked into the squad room to see everyone gathered around JJ's office. He walked over and looked in the door. Her desk was empty and everything of hers was gone. There was only a white envelope sitting on the desk. He looked around to the expressions on his colleague's faces. They ranged from confusion – Reid, to hurt – Garcia and Emily.

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone looked up at him.

"It seem as if JJ has left us," Reid said confused. Morgan nodded.

"What's the letter say?" he asked. Hotch picked it up and handed it to him. He slowly opened the letter and began to read…

_I'm sorry. Please don't try to find me. I need to do this._

_JJ._

Simple and straight to the point. It didn't stop Derek though. He scrunched the letter up and threw it on the ground. He stormed out of her office and back to his car. If she was leaving, so was he.

The team stood stunned. She had left. She hadn't even said goodbye. Garcia looked at Emily. They were meant to be her best friends and she had just up and left them? This did not sit well with Garcia and she walked into her office. She sat down at her computer and tried to trace JJ's cell. It was switched off.

Garcia sighed. If she wanted an explanation from JJ then she would have to go and see her. She grabbed her keys and headed towards her car. She got in and drove to the Jareau-Tylers house. When she got there she saw the for sale sign out the front and noticed that the house was empty. She pulled out her cell and called Emily.

"Prentiss," she answered.

"She's gone. Her house is for sale and it's empty," Garcia said.

"What? But when we were there a couple of days ago it wasn't. Are you sure she's gone?" Emily asked.

"Yep and I already tried tracing her cell. It's switched off. She knew I'd do and she turned it off," Garcia said. "How could she do this too us Em? We're a family!" Garcia said.

"I know Pen. Come back and we can talk more then," Emily said. Garcia agreed and headed back to the office.

CM

Derek pulled into the driveway of the house he had helped pick out for JJ. She had told him it was a holiday house. Not a new house. He pulled up beside her car and walked to the front door. He knocked and waited for JJ to open the door. When she did she wasn't surprised to see him there.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"Why'd you quit? You could have gone on a holiday. Taken leave. You didn't have to quit!" Derek said.

"Derek, Strauss already tried all of that. I already have a new job and I start in 2 weeks and it isn't as demanding as the BAU team was," JJ said.

"Well let me come with you. Let me help you raise the kids. JJ you're going to need help. Those kids have changed. Let me help," Derek said pleadingly.

"Derek I can't let you give up everything for me and my kids," JJ said. Derek looked at her with pleading eyes.

"JJ, I, I love you and I can't work there without you. Please," Derek said. JJ was shocked. He loved her.

"Derek, as much as I want to say yes, I have to think about the kids. I have to talk this over with them. I'll talk to them and then I'll call you," JJ said. Derek nodded and kissed her cheek before turning around and leaving.

CM

"He loves you," JJ oldest daughter Ellie said. "Are you going to say yes?" Ellie asked from the banister upstairs. She had heard the whole thing. JJ looked at her 15 year old daughter. Out of the 5 kids she looked the most like Thomas. JJ sighed. Why was it that Ellie was always there when something happened? Ellie had been there each time she had told Thomas she was pregnant and both Thomas and JJ didn't even know she was in the room.

"Ellie, go get your brothers and sisters and meet me in the family room," JJ said. Ellie looked at her mom for a second before walking off towards the playroom. A few minutes later they emerged. Ellie's twin Lucas, Elijah 12, Lily 9 and Sienna 4. They walked into the family room and sat down on the couches.

"Okay so all of you know Derek," JJ said. They all nodded. Well almost all of them. Sienna had fallen asleep on Ellie. "Well Derek has asked that he move in with us and help me look after you," JJ said.

"Are you really going to replace dad that quick?" Elijah said. Ellie looked at him.

"Lijh! She never said anything about replacing dad and you and I both know that they were on rocky grounds before dad left," Ellie said. JJ looked at Ellie shocked. How had she known that things were looking bad with her parents?

"Doesn't make it any easier," Lucas said. "Mom, I like Derek and I am okay with him moving in here with us but he has to know that it wont be happy families at first. I am going to have to get us to him being around," Lucas said. JJ nodded. So that was a yes.

"I like Derek," Lily said quietly. "He comes to my netball games," Lily said. JJ nodded again. So that was a yes as well. Now she just needed a yes from Ellie, Elijah and Sienna. JJ looked to Elijah.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't replace dad," Elijah said as he ran upstairs. Ellie looked at the sad expression on her mom's face. She really liked Derek and she knew that he would be good for her mom. Ellie stood up and followed after Elijah. She knocked on his door and entered his room.

"Lijh, you said you knew that mom and dad were on rocky grounds, so, why are you making it so hard for mom to move on?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie how can you like this? Dad died 2 months ago. We haven't even gone back to school and yet you seem happy with the fact that mom wants to move on!" Elijah yelled at his sister. Ellie looked at him and shook his head.

"Mom never said that she was going to move on! She just said that Derek wanted to move in with us and help us. Mom never said anything about them shacking up together!" Ellie yelled back. Elijah looked at Ellie.

"I know that Ellie but I just, I feel like letting another man into our lives is basically saying that we'll forget about dad," Elijah said sadly. Ellie nodded. She had also thought about that when she first heard Derek ask.

"I know Lijh but we will never have to forget dad. He was and will forever be our Dad," Ellie said trying to reassure Elijah that just because Derek wanted to move didn't mean that they'd forget about their own dad.

"Ellie if I say yes, will everything change?" Elijah asked.

"Some things will change but Lijh, they've already changed. They changed as soon as dad died. I think that having Derek here will almost be easier for both us and mom as it gives mom some time to herself but also he can sorta help with the things dad promised he'd do. Like how he said he'd teach you how to play soccer. Derek can teach you how to play," Ellie said.

"But that was something dad said he'd teach me," Elijah said. Ellie nodded.

"I know but you wanted to try out for the soccer team so maybe, and I know you don't want to hear this but maybe, maybe Derek can be the one to teach you and you can talk to him about guy stuff," Ellie said. Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Nice Ellie, nice. Just had to drop that one didn't you," he said with a smile. Ellie laughed. She nodded her head.

"So does this mean you will at least let him move in and see how it goes?" Ellie asked. Elijah thought for a second and nodded. Ellie smiled and pulled in into a hug. They then walked down stairs and back into the lounge room.

"Mom, I, I changed my mind. I'd like to give it a shot," Elijah said. "But, if he breaks your heart, I break him!" Elijah said.

"I think we all agree with that," Lucas said with a laugh. JJ laughed with her kids. This was a new beginning for them. Even if it did come from heartbreak.

CM

JJ rang Derek after the kids had gone to bed. He answered after the 3rd ring.

"JJ, it's 3 in the morning. What are still doing awake?" Derek asked. JJ laughed.

"Couldn't sleep I guess," JJ said. Derek laughed.

"Did you talk to the kids?" he asked.

"That's what I am calling about," JJ said. "They were a little hesitant at first but they all agreed that it would be a good idea but they did say that it would take a little while to get use to it," JJ said. Derek smiled.

"JJ you have no idea how happy I am. This is great news!" Derek said. "I was kinda hoping they'd say yes cous I already quit the BAU and applied for a job at NCIS," Derek said.

"Well you seemed very sure of yourself," JJ said with a laugh. "I'm glad though. Derek, I love you too," JJ said. Crap, had she just said that. She hadn't meant for that to be out loud.

"I love you too JJ now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning," Derek said.

"Okay," JJ said before they said their goodbyes and hung up. JJ checked that all the kids were asleep before she walked into her bedroom. She looked at the king sized bed. It felt so empty now. It had always felt empty when Thomas had been serving but this was a different kind of empty.

CM

At the end of the next day Derek had shifted all of his stuff into one of the spare rooms and had enjoyed spending time with JJ and the kids. They were currently in the pool mucking about. Ellie and Lucas were jumping on each other while Lily clung to Derek for dear life. Sienna was splashing about with her floaties on with JJ while Elijah was bomb into the pool and splashing everyone.

"Derek, you can't let me go!" Lily shrieked as Derek tried to get her to swim.

"Lily, try and swim to Derek," JJ coached. Lily shook her head. No.

"Lily how about if you swim from your mom to me. I'll only be a short distance away," Derek said. Lily looked at her mom who nodded in agreement. Lily had fear in her eyes but agreed anyway.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll try," Lily said as she grabbed onto her mom. After a few minutes Lily put her head down and stated to swim to Derek. She made it halfway before she panicked and tried to stand up. Not being tall enough she couldn't stand a she started to take in water instead of oxygen. Derek quickly grabbed her before she went under and Lily clung to him and cried.

"Hey, Shh, Lily it's okay. I've got you," Derek said. Lily slowly stopped crying.

"I want to try again," Lily said quietly. Derek nodded and Lily once again clung to her mom. She then started to swim again and this time made it the whole way across to Derek who lifted her up and threw her in the air before catching her again.

"Well done Lily!" JJ said as she kissed Lily's forehead. Lily smiled proudly. She had just learnt to swim on her own.

"Thank-you Derek," Lily said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: I hope that you liked the first chapter. If you have idea's for this story feel free to submit them in a review. The next chapter will be like 12 months on. There will be flashbacks during other chapters though so you will find out some key information in other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS or any of the other TV shows that may be mentioned.**


End file.
